


Say It Again

by Sevenwildwaysup



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Anti-Ethan, Love, M/M, Passion, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:05:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevenwildwaysup/pseuds/Sevenwildwaysup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan is condescending towards Justin during his panic attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say It Again

Title: Say It Again…  
Story Type: AU  
Word Count: 750  
Warnings: Longing, Passion, Love, Angst…  
Beta Queen: BigJ52

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are property of their respective owners, including, but not limited to Russell T. Davies, Cowlip, and Showtime. The author of this story is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended…

Summary: Ethan is condescending towards Justin during his panic attack. 

 

**Say It Again…**

Justin tenses, and starts to panic.

“Get off me! Get off me! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!”

“Christ, Justin! What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

Justin doesn’t know, he can’t explain it. He just feels trapped. He can’t breathe, and then his fear sets in.

“Every time I start to really get into it, you fucking freak out! Is this how you were with Brian?”

Justin’s breathing has become rapid, he feels claustrophobic, and needs Brian. He needs Ethan to stop yelling at him, to stop treating him like a child, or worse, like he’s a mental case. But he knows Ethan will be gone soon. He’ll stomp around for a few more minutes, degrading him and then he’ll leave with his precious violin to go practice in the music hall. 

He’s not sure why it’s happening. Why his panic attacks are back, or why they seem to be getting worse. He feels so all alone and scared. He wonders how long he’ll cower in the corner, breathing erratically. Will he pass out this time, or will be he able to calm himself down? He’s shaking uncontrollably, as his hand cramps and twists into a gnarly claw. He crawls across the floor and tries to hold his phone, thankful Brian’s still number one on his speed dial. 

Now he’s nervous, scared that Brian won’t answer, or that he will, and tell him to fuck off. But it just keeps ringing and ringing. He tries to disconnect the call but his finger won’t work right and he drops the phone as Brian answers.

“What! What is it?”

No answer, just silence and weird breathing and an echo of teeth chattering into the phone. He pulls back and looks at the caller ID.

“Justin! Justin, talk to me! Justin, where are you?”

He thinks he hears him crying, as he strains to listen to the distant sounds on the other end of the line.

“Justin! Justin, if you can hear me, just breathe. Nice and slow… Can you hear me? Nice deep breaths, in and out… That’s it, in and out.”

“Justin! I’m coming, hold on… Where are you? Are you at that rat-infested hovel? Please just grunt or something to let me know I’m right.”

“Justin! Justin, can you hear me? I’m putting you on speaker phone as I drive. Just keep breathing…”

Justin’s breathing is becoming more erratic. He’s almost hyperventilating but he’s managed to pull himself closer the where his cell is lying on the floor. 

“Sunshine, just listen to my voice and try to calm down. I’m going to start counting. You remember our exercises?” 

“Good. One, nice deep breaths. Two, relax, let the air fill your lungs. Three, breathe slow. That’s it, nice and slow.” 

“Okay, let’s do that again. One… Two… Three…”

“One… Two… Three…”

After running every light and driving like a maniac Brian runs up the stairs and tries the door handle, but it’s locked. He stands back and kicks the cheap door until it gives way and falls into the fleapit.

He rushes to Justin and pulls him into his embrace, rocking him in his arms. He’s still counting with his lips right against his temple, gently stroking Justin’s hair. Justin’s shaking and covered in a sheen of sweat, but his breathing is calming down and he feels safe in Brian’s arms. Brian holds him close, still rocking him as he starts to gain more control over his body’s movements. 

Brian whispers, “I’m right here. I’ve got you now. I’m not going anywhere. I’ve got you now.”

After a few minutes Brian realizes that Justin’s shaking is from his crying. He’s naked and clinging to him for dear life. He just continues holding him close, telling him that he’s safe, that he won’t let anything happen to him. He slips his leather jacket off and wraps it around Justin, and then pulls him back into his embrace. He kisses his forehead, and inhales the scent of his shampoo that he’s been missing.

Brian continues holding him close, rocking him gently. “I love you. I love you, Justin, and I need you. I need you to come home.”

Justin pulls back and looks deep into Brian’s eyes, needing to know that he’s serious. They both just stare at one another, and then their lips touch and their passion takes over. Several minutes later Justin looks up at him.

“Brian. Say it again.”

“Justin!”

“Please!”

“I love you. I love you, you little twat!”

The End…


End file.
